


You’re Not Alone

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Not majorly descriptive parts of abuse, Orphan Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Mr. Specks thought for a moment. “Gavin. You don't have to speak. Just answer with a shake of your head, okay?” Gavin shrugged in response. “Are you doing okay?”</p><p>Gavin’s jaw clenched. He wanted to reply so bad. To tell the man he was not okay. That his mother was an abusive and drunken woman. That she beat him every time he spoke. That she regret having him.</p><p>“Gavin?” He knew Mr. Specks could do something. But he was scared. His mom could find out and she’d kill him. She’s probably ready too anyway. He looked to the window and saw the gloomy rain of a normal London day. </p><p>“Gav-”</p><p>“N-no. I-im not okay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like said in the tags, the abuse is not very descriptive, so do not worry. Though if you do need me to tag anything that counts towards a trigger, please do let me know on my tumblr ask box (let-gavin-free.tumblr.com)   
> Please enjoy~

There was no way that Gavin was talking. He wouldn’t do it. He’s going to be the stubborn 14 year old he is and not talk. And well, he hadn’t done so since he was ten. His mother beat him and banned him from talking. All because she hated how much he reminded her of her no good husband that skipped town when he got word that Gavin was going to be part of this earth. She beat him when he was younger, screaming at him that he had ruined her life and that if it wasn’t for him that she would still have her ‘one true love’ beside her.

So yeah. He gave up talking. What's the point in it if he was going to get punched in the jaw or roughly shoved into the wall or table or make it to where he couldn’t eat for a week. He rather go to school without a black eye and a busted lip than say one word. He always made a point to not talk to anybody, to avoid it. Because somehow, his mother would always find out that he spoke a single word. And each time it had happened, the abuse had gone tenfold that same night. Just no point.

That’s why right now, he’s in the principal's office. A busted lip and a black eye adorning his tan face. He received it from his mother that morning. She claimed that he was talking in his sleep, though he swore he didn’t. He’s pretty sure she was drunk out of her mind as well. She always was.

“Gavin, please. Tell me what happened. I’m worried.” The man, Mr. Specks, pleaded.

Gavin almost wanted to break right there. But he kept his cold stare, his hands hidden in his jacket pocket and his lips sealed. ‘Don't break...no words...’

Then Mr. Specks thought for a moment. “Gavin. You don't have to speak. Just answer with a shake of your head, okay?” Gavin shrugged in response. “Are you doing okay?”

Gavin’s jaw clenched. He wanted to reply so bad. To tell the man he was not okay. That his mother was an abusive and drunken woman. That she beat him every time he spoke. That she regret having him.

“Gavin?” He knew Mr. Specks could do something. But he was scared. His mom could find out and she’d kill him. She’s probably ready too anyway. He looked to the window and saw the gloomy rain of a normal London day. 

“Gav-”

“N-no. I-im not okay.”

After he had said that. His walls broke down. He told everything to Mr. Specks. That how the abuse had been constant when he was younger. That he gave up talking to actually survive a day without a black eye or bruised rib and to actually eat something other than just a water. That he wasn't allowed to play or to speak or do anything but to stay in his room and be quiet until dinner. That we was hit every time he spoke. 

Mr. Specks had immediately called child protective services while one of the female vice-principals calmed Gavin and helped him clean himself up. He knew he disobeyed his mother and that she would probably kill him. But it felt good to get the darkest secrets off his chest. To actually tell someone that he’d been through hell since he was a tot. It felt good to let his deepest secret off of his chest. All he felt was relief. Not the pain of his eye or his lip when heavy tears fell. Not the searing pain of his ribs. Nothing but relief.

 

Later in the evening, he could hear his mother down stairs, screaming as loud as she could. She spat curses and lies at the police as she struggled against the handcuffs that were placed around her wrists. She called for Gavin many of times, ordering him to fess up that he lied and that his life was fucking perfect. He tried to block her out but as she screamed death threats, being forced outside to the cars, her words had hit hard. He almost did what she commanded.

The woman next to him, Miss Kriss, had smiled softly and rubbed his back. “Do you have anything you want to take with you.” He shook his head instead of replying with words out of habit. He didn't have much anyway. Too small of clothes and his school stuff. Nothing he really needed when he was going to be provided what he actually needed with the help of the orphanage.

The woman nodded and hummed softly, “Let’s get you down to the center, so we can do some paperwork and then maybe we can go grab something to eat, okay?” she asked, not really inspecting a verbal answer. He nodded again, stuffing his hands into his jacket and shifting.

The woman led him to her personal car and downtown. Like she said. They did paperwork and got a bite to eat. She had tried to get Gavin to open up and break free from the curse that his mother forced upon him. Though Gavin had only shrugged and nodded his head yes or no to each question that she asked. And if it required more than a yes or no, he’d write it down on the scrap paper he’d carry in his pants pocket.

He was a lost cause in his own eyes. He knew the source of the pain he lived with all his life was now behind bars, but yet he still hid in the shadows. He didn't want to take the risk of having her find him and do the many ruthless things she screamed at him. He hid and he knew it was worth nothing to do anything to come out.


	2. Chapter 2

Since that day year ago, he’d moved from England to America, upon request and that there wasn’t enough room anymore in the English foster care system. So the American foster care association agreed to take him and of course a few others. 

He’d also had been in and out of the foster home center and a willing home. Each home had been willing to take him in. Though after a week he’d be back at the center, the parents claiming they couldn’t take care of a child who didn’t speak even though he had the ability. They’d given up on him. 

Though the head woman, Miss Tara of the Austin foster care center, had always thought on the positive side. That one day she would find a home for Gavin that would accept him for who he was. Even if each home had been a bust so far. 

So here he was. In the adoption home’s small study, reading a book - Deep and Dark and Dangerous - and isolating himself in a corner. He still didn’t find the need to talk. And he still believed that his mother would come and find him to do what she screamed. Which in a way was impossible but he took no chances. No chances to give her a reason and make his life hell again. 

He loved it here at the foster center. Food, TV, books, others who’ve more or less had gone through what he did, and well the ‘mothers’ were the most nicest people he’s ever met.

“Hey Gavin?” came a small voice. He looked up at the child, their big blue eyes looking at him. He tilted his head slightly. “Miss Tara said to meet her in her o-off-office.” The child stuttered. He smiled slightly and nodded. He stood and placed the book back on the shelf he got it from. He ruffled the child’s head and walked off towards the all too familiar office down the all too familiar hallway. Though when he neared the light oak wood door, he heard laughing and…was that a monkey dying? Sounded like it.

He furrowed his brows and knocked on the door. A moment passed before the familiar quirky female voice allowed him inside. He opened a door a crack to find two males and Miss Tara. All three had pink spread out on their cheeks. And holy crap. That man's beard was impressive. So was the others mustache.

“Gavin, come take a seat. These men want to see you.” She grinned, the crow’s feet wrinkles gathering at the corners of her brown eyes slightly as she grinned. He closed the door and shuffled over to the chair that was set out for him.

He stared at the men, taking in their looks. One man looked slightly heavy set but muscular. He adorned browned-gingered hair and eyes that hid behind glasses. He wore casual clothing and held a calm sensation around him. The other looked older. With dark brown hair and steel blue eyes. He too wore casual clothing but it didn’t do justice to hide the plethora of tattoos that littered the man’s arms and hands. He held a lazy and calm and child like fondness sensation around him. He already liked these two.

“Gavin, This is Jack and Geoff. They were interested in taking you in. They have other foster children under their care around your age. Why I didn’t think of introducing you to these two before I have no idea.” Miss Tara broke the silence that had lingered into the room.

He looked at her then nodded. He took out the pad of paper he carried and scribbled down a question before giving it to Miss Tara.

‘Are they aware of my muteness??’

“They are aware of your situation, Gavin. They don’t mind a bit. Correct, boys?”

Gavin tossed his gaze to the two men. They had smiled and nodded.

“Fuck no. That’s your deal, we’re not going to judge.” The dark haired one – Geoff – replied.

“Geoff, please. Language.” Jack scolded lightly, “And yes, we have no problem, Gavin.” He smiled.

He looked unsure and looked over to Miss Tara again. She smiled softly, “Lets give them a try? Okay?” He hesitated but nodded. He pointed to the door and stood, waving slightly and exited the room. He was nervous, for sure, but he did want to give them a try. 

He went to his room and grab the things he collected over the year into the duffle bag. He grabbed the bag and shuffled out of the room to the main room. Miss Tara and the two men were waiting i there, after having signed papers. 

“Are you ready Gavin?” Jack asked, smiling softly. Gavin looked around and shook his head, his green eyes darting around. A familiar head of blonde hair caught his eye and he dropped his bag, rushing over to the blonde. 

The girl turned when Gavin took a hold of her shoulder. Her face lit up when she saw him. Gavin smiled and pointed slightly to the two men whom were taking him home.

“Wow Gavin! Another family?” The blonde grinned, “You promise to keep in touch this time?” she teased. Gavin looked sheepish and nodded. “Good, now get. Your family is waiting.” Gavin grinned and hugged her. She hugged back and then pushed him towards the men, grinning as her blue eyes sparkled. 

Gavin stumbled but caught his balance and glowered over at the blonde. She winked and walked off, “Bye Gavin!” she called. Gavin shook his head and looked towards the two men.   
Geoff was laughing softly and Jack looked amused. “Ready now?” Jack grinned, picking up Gavin’s bag. Gavin turned back to him and nodded, smiling softly. 

 

And like magic they were immediately in the car and down the road. Gavin watched the outside scenery zip by as he nervously shook his leg. Jack was driving as Geoff took hold of the passenger’s seat.   
“So Gavin, who was the girl?” Geoff casually asked. Gavin looked towards him and then scrambled to grab his note pad and pen. He scrambled down on the paper and gave it to Geoff.

‘Barbara. She’s one of the few people who didn't give a…. shite…? about my muteness’ He read out loud.

Geoff nodded, looking pleased with his answer. Gavin took back his pad and tapped the pen against it. “She your girlfriend or something?” he teased. Gavin blinked and shook his head wildly. Geoff burst into a cackle. Jack was chuckled softly to himself and Gavin’s cheeks burst into a blush. 

Geoff’s laughter died down after a moment, “Should have seen your face dude!” he wheezed. Gavin frowned and shifted, slightly kicking the back of Geoff’s seat. Geoff laughed again, “God damn dude.” he sighed wistfully. 

Living with these two is going to be an experience, Gavin mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived to the men’s home Gavin became nervous again. Miss Tara did say there were other children here. Other teens and children didn’t particularly like how quiet he was and would rather have someone who voiced their answers than scribbled them down on pad of paper. He looked to Jack and shifted, his hands gripping his bag. 

“Come on Gav, let’s get inside so we can cook dinner.” Jack grinned, patting his back gently. Gavin nodded and followed Geoff up the steps to the door. Geoff unlocked it and stepped inside, “Were home!” he called, his voice cracking at the end. Gavin looked at him and looked very amused. Jack chuckled and let Gavin step inside before doing so himself and closing the door.

“Geoff! Ryan’s being creepy again!” a voice from the upstairs called followed by laughing. Geoff chuckled and shook his head. “Pause the game and come down! Got someone you gotta meet!” he called, throwing his keys into a bowl by the door. Jack did the same and went to the kitchen. 

“Set your crap by the stairs and get comfortable on the couch, okay?” Geoff grinned towards Gavin who nodded and did so. He shifted once he was on the couch, his hands playing with the pad and pen in his pocket as his leg bounced wildly. Geoff chuckled and moved to go up stairs, yelling for the others again.

Gavin wondered what they were like. Other’s homes he’s been to has had children but never ones that were around his age. They were always toddlers or a baby that he’d help take care of when asked. And the only other teen that gave him the time of day was Barbara. So he was beyond nervous to meet the others that inhabited this home. 

He heard the stomping of rushed feet and laughs. He turned his head and watched as four other’s plus Geoff rush down the stairs. The smaller of the four had made it down and cheered.   
The others groaned and shook their heads as they slowed their paces, though the grins on their faces told him they were okay. 

Geoff grinned and shuffled them to the living room. “Alright guys. I’d like for you to meet Gavin, the new kid we picked up.” Gavin stood and waved awkwardly. 

The kids were quiet before the taller of the group nodded, “Hey, im Ryan. Nice to meet you.” And that's what started each teen yelling over each other their names and questions. Gavin looked panicked and shifted, wanting to reply but of course his lips were sealed. 

“Guys! Dinner!” Jack called over the noise. The others shut up and scrambled out of the room, Ryan stepping over the redhead and the brunette as they fell to the floor, Lindsay not too far behind. Gavin shifted and followed Geoff to the dining room, glad that Jack practically saved him from a heart attack. 

Gavin sat by Jack at the end of the table, Ray coming in and taking the seat next to him. As they ate, the family had talked to each other, Gavin listening to them quietly. Jack’s cooking was good, he mused. Better than what he’s had over the years. 

“So Gavin, you play video games?” Ray pipped up next to him. The brit looked up at him, blinking. He shook his head. “What? Not even one? How about a computer game?” Ryan asked, looking over. 

Gavin thought for a moment and then shook his head. He never really was able to. “Anything electronic? DS? Phone? Crappy Mcdonald's toys?” Lindsay rambled off. Again he shook his head. He took out his pen and paper, 

‘Was dirt poor and mum didn't really believe in getting me anything that could allow me to laugh or scream in joy.’ Jack read off for him.

The table was quiet for a moment. “Is that why you don't talk?” Ray asked, then hissed in pain as Lindsay hit his arm. “It was a question!” “It was rude!” she argued. 

Gavin shook his head, ‘Its okay. I get it all the time, but yeah. My mum didn't really like me making any noise that required me to open my mouth. It was right shite but i kept quiet, i rather eat and look tip top than bloody and bruised’ 

Everyone was silent again. 

“Fuck her then.”   
“Michael!” Lindsay gripped.  
“No, fuck her. He obviously didn't deserve what she fucking did to him.”

Gavin stared at the curly haired teen. Of course people have said this before and yeah he believed it. But having Michael say it the way he did struck his curiosity. He literally just met the other teen fifteen minutes ago and Michael hadn't hesitated to say what he did. He didn't seem apologetic like most others were. The curly haired teen looked pissed to say in the least. Yeah he’s met other adults that reacted with anger with how he was treated but with other teen’s they always had said ‘nothing new.’ and boasted or made their situation seem more important than his. 

So with what Michael had said, Gavin found him to be unique. He even wanted to voice his thanks toward him, though he figured it would be worth it if he was going to end up back at the foster care. So he just nodded, smiled slightly and continued to eat.

—

This week had been one of the best he’s had since…ever. No has treated Gavin like how this family has. Sure he was still high priority with some decisions but he wasn’t flaunted about or wasn't constantly being asked if he was okay or if he needed anything. He felt like he was useful in this home. Ray and Lindsay taught him to play games -even if he was rather crappy at them - and Jack allowed him to help him cook on the days where Geoff was at work till late. He was actually comfortable in a home for the first time in way too long. 

 

Sunday night Miss Tara had came to visit and follow up with Gavin with everything. Geoff and Jack had been worried of course but were calm around the tall woman. Dinner had come and passed, Gavin had wanted to help Ryan with the dishes but he was prompted outside to talk outside with Miss Tara.

So here they sat outside on the bench, staring at the night sky in the warm Austin night.   
The no words had been spoken until Miss Tara shifted to look at him, 

“You’re happy here aren't you?” she spoke with a knowing voice and a small smile.

Gavin peered over at her then towards the sky again. He thought back to all that has happened this past week and smiled softly. All the quiet laughs he’s shared with everyone and how excited he was to wake up each day with each new adventure the day had .

He turned towards the woman he’s associated with for the past year and nodded, his green eyes showing how truly happy he is with out the obvious need for words. 

“Are they happy?”

Gavin’s smile fell slightly. Were they happy? Did they enjoy his company like he did with theirs? Or did they do all the things they did because they were being good hosts? Did they too secretly hate how he didn't say a peep since he met them last week? 

Miss Tara saw the panic and chuckled softly, “Calm down Gavin. I was only asking to get your goat. They are happy. Jack and Geoff called me yesterday twice each to let me know how worried that you would leave them for some reason. They expressed how much they liked having you around like nobody has ever done before.” she rested her hand on the small of Gavin’s back, “Well… they aren't just some nobody’s are they? They're possibly the most craziest people I've ever met but its unique. Just like you Gavin. You fit in here. Thats a given.”

Gavin looked up at the woman. He mulled over what she had said. She’s right. These men, this family they’ve built is the most weirdest and craziest and most unique home he’s ever been in. And he agreed. He did belong here. 

“So Gavin.” she continued, “Would you like to stay here and live with this crazy family?”

Gavin took a deep breath and nodded his head wildly. 

They heard cheers from the inside and turned around to look through the window behind them, seeing the family crowded around but cheering happily. Gavin saw Lindsay and Ray rush outside and tackle him into a hug, crushing him between their forms. Gavin grunted in surprise but he smiled wide, wrapping his arms around the two younger people. 

He felt someone lovingly muse his hair and he looked up behind him and saw Geoff and Jack, wide smiles plastered on their faces. Ryan had fit himself beside Rays form, resting his head on Ray’s back. Gavin smiled more and looked around, seeing Michael by the door. He noticed Lindsay followed his gaze and she smiled, “Come join the dog pile Michael. Defiantly enough room!”

Michael shook his head and crossed his arms, “Nah, i rather watch you assholes celebrate first.” he smirked slightly.  
Geoff chuckled and reached over, pulling the teen to his side and hugged him tight, “Nah, not a group of assholes without you.” he teased.  
Michael laughed lightly and shook his head. Gavin grinned and poked Michael’s stomach slightly, Michael grinning and poking his large nose in return. He gave a look of bewilderment and heard the others - his family - start laughing. He grinned and relaxed against the bench, tightening his hold on Ray and Lindsay. 

Yup. He was happy to be part of this family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im taking some drabble requests to start being more active on here! So go to let-gavin-free.tumblr.com/ask and request a drabble with any pairing (reader inserts are allowed)!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Again if you have anything to be tagged, please let me know.   
> Updates will be as constant as possible as i can, just be patient of there isnt one with in the next few months.   
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
